Ignorance is Bliss
by Shiho3.2.1
Summary: Naruto has shut himself down and has allowed Kyuubi to take over. Now being part of Madara's murchandice, under a new name and face will Sasuke recognize him in time to save him? What if Kyuubi falls for Sasuke? How will this end for Naruto?
1. Glass Cage

--

_**Chapter One…**_

_**The Glass Cage…not as fragile as it looked and definitely not as breakable**_

--

"Kyuubi-kun!"

A woman's voice speaks up just outside the paper of the room attempting to wake me but I'm still caught in one of my oldest nightmares; one about a small blonde haired child crying all alone. Something about me knew him, but he always…always cried. He'd mouth words that I somehow always knew formed two names. Names that he longed to see the faces of but I never saw his face, or his tears. He was always huddled behind bars with his back to me. I'm terrified of opening my mouth to him. Like there was something about him that I just knew, but I didn't dare open my mouth to him or ask if he was alright. But he always cried. Every time. And I'd watch the corner of his mouth form the names of the ones he wanted. I could feel my body shift away from him though I wanted to push myself forward; to him to help him. But somehow I was moving away without my own consent again and again.

Maybe it was a good thing I never spoke to him.

I had a strange feeling after every time this dream occurred to me that maybe…Just maybe I was the one that had hurt this boy so badly. Locked him in a steal caged then left him to cry in his misery.

"Kyuubi!" The voice again erupted from behind the door. I recognized the voice of Karin. She wasn't the nicest person in the world. I wasn't either, but she had this weird biting fetish that I didn't fully understand. At some point I enjoyed biting and being bitten, but she did it to a point that one would believe she was about to orgasm. Strange I supposed, but we all were here. We were the children of the lesser god known as Madara. I hated the man but I also…he fueled my passion to dominate and stay above the scum I knew. Stay above the scum that I was.

The others…I did well to keep my distance, not wanting to know more than half of the bunch.

A boy called Pain, named for his sadistic as well as masochistic nature, was always seen with this one girl, probably one of the few, Konan, a purple haired girl who seemed more devoted to Pain than she did to Madara which got the two of them into trouble from time to time. Lord only knew their history.

Hidan and Kakuzu were the body guards; they made sure we didn't have stalkers, and they were our way of transportation if we were to be picked up or delivered. One was constantly money crazy while the other worshiped some random god.

There was Sasori, a red haired boy I took a fast liking to for reasons beyond my knowing. Deidara, a long haired blonde who had a funny relationship with the red haired mentioned previously. I had a tough time believing Deidei was really a male. But I heard that this place did that to us, the children. We lost our genders here. Gay, straight, or bi, it didn't matter.

The rule was, whoever bought us had full control after we were within ten yards of the building, whether that meant we were coming back or leaving with the buyer.

Karin was someone I wasn't fond of.

She came from another part of the red light district; A free giveaway from another of the masters, known as Orochimaru. His housing was full and we had one extra room, so Madara took her in and made some use of her…

"Kyuubi!" she yelled in an agitated manner, ready to bust down the door to my room.

I pushed the covers off of my bare skin, and with a hiss of pain, sat up. I noted the cracking of dry cum around my stomach and ass. I looked down at my stomach… Something should be there…

"If you're not up by now, I'm going in there!" she screamed.

One of her many useless talents was getting the actual sellers up and out of bed in the morning. Madara ordered our breakfast and she was sent to go pick it up. He saw no use for her other than advertisement. She was our spokesperson and reluctant nanny. Either way…she didn't matter to my well being so I couldn't care less. In fact…she annoyed the hell out of me more often than not.

The door was slid open before I found time to respond to her nagging.

She froze in her rant at the sight of me.

Dried blood and cum painted my body in a rather disgusting display of personal but temporary art. My part in it was to be the canvas while my bodily fluids were the paint.

Her cheeks became red.

I knew what I looked like and I wasn't going to be modest. A young male of twenty, hairless, red-orange messy bed-head hair, cool but annoyed expression. She do a lot to fuck me, but Madara'd never let her. I smirked at the thought. I knew I was gay, anyhow. Maybe bi if the right girl came along. But my type of chick would never be caught dead in this part of Tokyo. Karin…not my type at all.

Her blush faded a little when she decided to scold me.

"Why didn't you say anything if you were awake?" she snapped. I pushed myself off the futon and did my best to ignore the pain in my backside.

"I'm not obliged to converse with you, Karin." I chided, passing her and grabbing my 'at home now' kimono, heading to the bath house beside our building.

Madara had a thing for traditional appearances, saying it attracted better customers. I didn't agree. But the traditional themes soothed me. I liked the idea of being a part of something that held some kind of dignity.

I was part of what anyone would call the 'Red Light District' of Tokyo. Decent people don't come here. At least…that's what most people think. The world would never know how many business owners, stalk brokers, lawyers, mayors, all that of the like I've seen. Husbands, wives, desperate rich teens, drug users… Even lonely teachers found this place.  
They picked us out, bought us for a night, day, days, weeks, months… One of us was even bought for a year. When they came back… They were in the worst shape ever. Depressed and sulking. Eventually, Madara took him from us and when he came back he looked so…failed in a sense. He no longer acknowledged himself as a true person.

His name was Sai. And the people who had bought him had never used him for sex, just company. But they couldn't afford him for longer than they had. He used to talk about a brother and a family that had accepted him fully. He came back broken…

I used to hear whispers that the same thing had happened to me. Only I had been gone for a longer period of time. Thing was…I couldn't remember anything about it.

Madara brushed it off as rumors.

According to him, the last buyer I had had beaten me senseless after I had messed up or something. That I had been tortured to the point of desperation and had tried to run away.

It made sense to some extent. I couldn't remember anything of my child hood. But recalling torture, running away from someone and screaming… Screaming at the top of my lungs for somebody to let me out. I had been caged and wanted to be released. Clawed my way out and somehow made my way home to Madara, whom I had known for most of my life…It made sense, I supposed because I remembered that.

Who else would have those red eyes anyway?

I had no cause to think he was lying so my thoughts never dwelled upon it for very long. But something was never settled with me. Something about my whole life here seemed dislodged.

But this place wasn't exactly somewhere you'd like to say you're from. The red light in general means stop so those of us who pass that light as a life style…well… Not many respectable persons would ever take it upon themselves to say hello to anyone from here, basically.

I closed the door to the bath house, grateful I had it to myself today.

I removed the kimono from my shoulders and stepped into the shallows of the steaming pool.

My hair reached the base of my neck with wild locks. My eyes were red like my master's and I was slim. A smaller frame but well built was the desired shape. I was easier to sell like this. But I didn't look fragile. According to many of my buyers they were afraid I was going to snap their necks if they did something wrong. Funny that it'd be quite the opposite here. I'd laugh and tell them it was silly that they'd think something so wrong of me. That I could never hurt them.

Feh.

My almost noble demeanor was something I apparently picked up from Madara. I was always by his side when I wasn't being sold off for a few hours so I developed some of his habits. If everything were up to me…their necks would be more than snapped.

I sank into the water and unconsciously rubbed my arm softly and slowly, shifting my eyes away from the reflection, steam, walls…

Something felt so wrong being here. Like I should've been out a long time ago.

Away from this place and…

I shifted and rubbed my arm a little harder, hurting myself with long and filed nails.

I just wished somebody would save me from this place. Like how they almost saved Sai… (He had looked so happy talking about his life away and I wanted a taste of that…)

I just wanted to feel safe.

Was that so wrong of me? I was someone too, wasn't I?

I sank into the water further.

--

"Naruto? I don't own anyone here by that name."

I heard Madara's voice. My hand stopped when the mention of the name sent a chill down my spine, the image of the boy in the cage coming in clearly in my head.

"Don't play with me uncle." An opposing voice seethed out dangerously. I felt something in me rise to the offensive. I slid the door open as casually as possible, trying to keep my temper in check.

Both people in the room quieted for a moment and I looked to Madara, bowing in a formal manner, as necessary when in front of guests.

"Ah. Kyuubi-kun. So nice of you to join us. Come in, boy." Madara said, his tone still holding some sort of mocking ring to it. A victorious voice. Winning whatever argument the two were in.

I nodded and twisted to close the door without having to turn around. I did it with the required grace and patience as intended, steeling a glance at my master's offender. He was tall with pale skin. Paler than Madara's. I was careful not to be too apparent, but it was okay if possible clients knew you were interested. He had dark red eyes, which surprised me, and raven black hair just like Madara's as well only his was spiked in the back like a ducks ass. I snickered a little under my breath and found a seat beside my mentioned Master then boldly stared at the identical but much younger Madara across from me. He wasn't shy about looking at me either, but the look on his face was something either akin to shock or insane intentions. I smirked.  
Maybe he'd buy me. I wouldn't mind a master that looked like my current one.

"Madara…" The younger said, not taking his eyes off of me. "Who is this one?" he asked, barely shifting his eyes away from me and to his supposed uncle. I wouldn't doubt a blood relation. They looked strikingly similar.

'_Must have good genes_,' I shrugged at the thought. Inwardly of course.

"Kyuubi. He's a fine specimen, isn't he?" Madara said this stroking my hair and I complied by pushing my head into his hand and purred softly. But fuck, how I hated this man so much.

"Funny…I got him about two years ago. Poor thing lost his memory, but now he knows."

My head got jerked back. His fingers grazed my scalp as he held the locks of my hair firmly making me expose my neck to this stranger.

"Isn't that right, Kyu?" Madara cooed.

I forced a wicked smile. "Yes." I said softly. "I know."

Madara released me with a sudden toss, but I caught my balance well before it looked as if I had lost it.

"He'll be one I'm auctioning off at tonight's Sell Out. Will you be interested?"

The man across from me had his eyes fixed on me again but he looked angry. Enraged. "I'm not interested in anyone else but Naruto. I'll pay whatever you want so long as I get _**him**_."

Madara barked out a small mock laugh. "My my, Sasuke. How much fury you have stored inside of you and all for one little fox. Well, I won't make any promises but I doubt he'd even recognize you if you were standing right in front of him."

Sasuke's hands formed fists.

"Master," I turned to look at him, moving my head before my eyes left the younger in front of us. "Can we make an exception? Just this once." I promised immediately afterwards.

He looked to me with half interested eyes as I held the stranger's attention as well.

"Since it seems we don't have who or what he's looking for…" I started, taking another look at the rather tasty looking raven yet again. "Would it be alright to give him a sample? Just one night of delight and if he doesn't like it we can all go on with our lives."

"Look, whore." The man interjected and I inwardly flinched. I half glared at him.

"You could just say no." I said shortly.

"That's not the point. I'm not looking for anyone to have sex with- I'm here because I made a promise."

"To Naruto." I finished for him and he stared at me.

This was a challenge for me. Madara could sense it. I could only assume what it must've felt like to feel my determination on your back like fire. I wanted to break this man and make him want me like so many others that had seen me and taken and interest.

"Tell you what." Madara said standing. "I'll let you toy with Kyuubi for eight hours. After the time has been used up I want him returned to me for the Sell Out."

The man known as Sasuke snapped. "No!"

"You're insulting my poor Kitsune." Madara mocked again, petting my head as if to comfort the imaginary pride. "The deal is done. He's yours for the next several hours. Now both of you get out."

I met the raven's gaze and felt myself smirk.

I'll make you want me yet, Sasuke. Just you wait. Eight hours is plenty of time.

"I'll show you that I'm better than this Naruto person could ever hope to be."

--

"I can't believe this." Sasuke moaned, rubbing his temples.

I kept my eyes on him. My curiosity about strangers never peaked, despite how much they'd talk about themselves nor when my buyers hardly spoke. So it was a small shock to my nerves when I found myself staring at him so intently and shamelessly. Only a tiny fraction of me recalling one of Madara's lessons to never do something shamelessly because we had everything in the world to be ashamed about, but I couldn't help it really. Not right now.

"So you're related to Madara-san?" I asked leaning over a bit to see his down casted face.

He shot me a glare that I blew off.

"I might as well dump you somewhere for eight hours." He said more so to himself.

"Hopefully you intend to leave me at a gay bar." I snickered earning yet another glare.

He led me to his car parked a good two blocks away at the border of the district. I wasn't surprised by this detail either; like I had said earlier, no one wanted to be seen here.  
And unlike most of the scumbags that came through here, he genuinely looked as though he had come…to perform a search and rescue for this Naruto person. A noble thing to do for someone who looked so…

Stuck up.

I snickered again at the thought in spite of myself. He looked at me with little to nearly zero interest.

"Will you tell me about this Naruto?" I asked.

I didn't know why I wanted to know but my mind always through me to the boy in my dreams…my nightmares.

He opened the car door. Black seats and interior had me making the all too obvious guess that this might be his favorite colour. When he was in and started the car I took it as a sign to open my own door, which I wasn't used to.

I mainly got out of the vehicles. Not in.

I got comfortable and looked over at him for a second, waiting for at least a short 'no' from him but when none came I sighed to myself knowing that wherever he was going to take me, it was going to be a long ass ride.

--

He stopped in front of what I knew to be the police force station. I leapt from my seat in the car immediately in obvious panic.

"Bastard!" I snapped. "What do you think you're-?"

"Keep your voice down." He bit out through gritted teeth. "I'm not here to turn you in. I'm picking up some papers."

So maybe I jumped the gun.

He put the car in park with some unneeded force behind the action. "Stay." He commanded and left before I could at least state that I'd listen.

So rude.

I shifted and leaned against the window, holding my arm with a huff. The man sure did know how to make an already worthless being feel even smaller.

--

The next stop was the Uchiha mansion. I had only been here once, and when I was brought here I recalled being drugged, it was with Madara, of course, and I was to delirious to know why we were here, but when I came out of it I was told I'd never be able to leave them again.  
Obviously, by that statement, one could guess that I had attempted to run away.

It was true but I never could refer back to the night and see everything clearly.

I walked out and after him as he headed towards the house.

"I don't want you talking to anyone. I'll do all the talking for you, just keep quiet." He hissed at me again through gritted teeth.

I groaned inwardly but nodded none the less. I hated the life I was leading but it could be much worse, right?

I could be a whore **and homeless**.

Haha…No. Not funny. It was actually a very good possibility. Especially with me. As long as I continued to sell, however I could consider myself safe under Madara's devil wings. Goody…

I never caught a glimpse of anyone that might possibly be within the household. Not another soul was in sight.

Still… I kept quiet like he told me to.

For a moment anyway.

"You're not all that interested in me, are you Sasuke?" I asked when I knew the obviously imaginary people weren't within ear shot.

"Not at all." He said bitterly, not bothering to look at me as he walked up the stairs in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _'What a shocker.'_ I thought amused, but I frowned.

"Do you think…I'm disgusting?" I asked slowly. I wasn't ready for the answer no matter what it would be but I wanted to know. My whole being was very interested in pushing this man to his limits and making him want me as badly as he didn't want anything to do with me right now.

He froze and something told me I had struck one of his own nerves.

He didn't answer me for the third or second time and then proceeded to walk onward without waiting for me. Again. I wondered vaguely if he'd even notice me leaving for the eight hours I was supposed to be here for.

Most likely…

He walked to what I assumed to be his room and shut the door well before I got to it.

…he wouldn't as much as care.

He wasn't being charged for my stay so I figured that I might as well have a little fun while I was here. Maybe I'd investigate him a little. Steel some family jewels. Anything to keep me from boredom.

There was something to this man and his little missing Naruto.

There was something to me and my lost and forgotten memories.

But what would have I known when I couldn't see past my own crystal cage of glass?

--

_**End Chapter One!**_

Took a lot out of me to get this down as quickly as I did so please say thank you… I know its not making much sense right now….


	2. Eight Hours

--

_**Chapter Two…**_

_**Eight hours in a day never seemed so significant…**_

--

Every now and then I wondered what my life used to be, but I'm usually so busy I hardly ever get to think about it all that much and when I finally do get to sit down and lay out the pieces that I have in front of me…

The door slammed.

…Something comes up ever so suddenly.

Did anyone else but me realize just how much dramatic timing everybody actually had in the world? _'Did you hear? Jeff slept with Janet right next to his wife's suit!' _and then suddenly said Janet drops her glass of wine with a stunned look on her face then holds her chest and collapses or the accused Jeff walks in with a gun to shoot whoever said that just then.  
Now it may never play out _so_ dramatically, but rest assured that someone overheard the housemaid talking to the butler or whomever and word was either going to get around or hit the mentioned people directly in the face.  
Reality never whispered. Gods no! Reality sadly loves to get in ones face and roar.  
Soap operas get pretty close to life but they exaggerate too much.  
It's more like whenever you were a kid and you're just staring at the yummy looking piece of cake your parents just told you that you couldn't have and just when you summon the courage to reach for it with your tiny but greedy hands-the door opens and the plan ruins itself by allowing your parents to see your outstretched hands; you get scolded afterwards but it's never long before something similar happens again.  
With my case, it is and never will be me wanting to sneak a snack of cake, but me wanting to unravel my past and just when I'm about ready to get down to it- maybe even barely think over it all- something happens. The something being either someone distracting me or something simply getting in the way of that.

Example A: The white haired man that just walked in and slammed the door loud enough to startle me from my thoughts.

I was looking at him now, by no will of mine; had he not pushed the door closed so forcibly he'd be no concern of mine. He hadn't noticed me yet, sitting by my lonely self at the base of the steps waiting for something fun to do. No, he was looking around at the top of the building, scanning the railings up top for the owner of the household, no doubt.

He was fairly tall. Taller than me by far. Wild white hair fell down in a funny display, but what had my attention was the brief case he was setting down.

It was put down with a thump at the edge of a wall and he made his way to where I guessed the kitchen or dining room was; I unfortunately wasn't given a tour so I had no idea. But, once he was out of sight and I could no longer hear him, I dashed for the case and thrust the thing open to see what possibly dirty dealings this Sasuke might be handling.

I felt my eyes widen as I read one of the labels to the bottled liquids.

Tranquilizers…

I licked my lips and sat the case down, ready to dig in to the items, all the while listening to see if the man was coming back.

I picked up some papers next. They were notes. Like a therapist wrote 'em. Observations.

"Believed his parents to be living until seventeen…" I squinted at the papers, not understanding. I scanned through the rest. Apparently he had a violent history. Repeatedly attacking his older brother under the assumption that the older sibling had killed his parents. Psychopathic tendencies…

I snickered.

I could handle that.

"What's so funny?"

I froze up, my head shooting up to meet the eyes of the white haired man, but I stayed cool and collected like I had been doing nothing wrong.

"So Sasuke's crazy?" I asked in a voice that implied that I had known all along.

It had me wondering if this Naruto person ever existed though.

The man frowned for a moment as he looked me over then cracked a smile when I stood up and handed him his things over with a small smirk itching to be let loose on my face.

"My name's Kyuubi." I introduced.

"Jiraiya." He said holding out his free hand for me to shake, which I did. I nodded and smiled a little. It was sometimes a nice thing to meet a new face.

"So is he crazy or not?" I asked keeping the mood light.

"No. Not entirely. Just stubborn." Jiraiya said with a smooth chuckle.

"Enough to need to be tranquilized apparently." I laughed. "But maybe that's something I shouldn't know." I knew I appeared almost smug when those words left my lips, but I never was good at fixing my own facial expressions to appear innocent when I wasn't.

"Sasuke went upstairs about thirty minutes ago. He hasn't come down yet so my guess would be that he's napping." I said, trying my best to keep it simple enough to where I could pass as the college friend or something.

"So, Kyuubi," he began and I kept my attention on him. "I didn't think Sasuke got out enough to make any friends. Where'd you two meet?" he asked. Just then I heard a door open from upstairs. I thought of the first thing that came to my mind as soon as I heard the steps coming closer.

"At a café." I answered, feeling a weird churn in my stomach at the words, but I felt a need to continue what I was saying even though I could end it right there. I knew I could stop right there…but I… "My favorite one." I explained. "He would just…always be there and we started talking one day and that was it."

I felt sick to my stomach. And for some reason Sasuke had stopped in his tracks at the top of the stairs.

"Sounds like a good romance novel." Jiraiya commented. "I could easily write something like that."

"You write?" I asked.

He nodded proudly and I smiled. "It's good you're doing something you obviously enjoy doing." I said despite my queasiness.

I looked up at where Sasuke was standing, stock still, staring at me like I was the devil but somehow not as bad.

Jiraiya followed my gaze and the tension was cut.

I wasn't sure what I had said that had earned such a look from him but well oh well.

It was like I said about the whole dramatic timing bit. I didn't lie.

I sighed when all attention went to Sasuke and away from me. I sat back down at the bottom steps and waited for something interesting to take my mind off things. The twisting in my stomach that I had felt just moments before eventually began to slowly fade away and I gave a mental sigh of relief.

--

"I told you not to talk to anyone." Sasuke snapped immediately after he shut the door on his doctor, which I assumed the white haired man was.

"He spoke to me first." I said in my own defense.

"Hn."

"I'm beginning to wonder if your jaw locks on occasion or something because that's all I hear from time to time." I mused.

All it did was earn me a glare meant for a man on death row.

Oops?

"My jaw doesn't lock." He said after a couple of seconds and I repressed a laugh.

"Oh?" My tone questioned the statement. "Then I suppose you were just ignoring me earlier and groaned just a moment ago."

He glared again but growled this time.

"So what do you need a therapist for? I knew rich folk were lonely and some need to vent issues but you don't seem the type to open up. I mean," I snickered again and crossed my arms as he faced me. "with your locking jaw and all."

He grit his teeth.

"I'd feel a little embarrassed talking to one. Like what would happen? Is there some random pause in the middle of a sob story that he has to wait through?" I laughed at this.

He however…

Well he found my humor to be in bad taste at this point in time. It wasn't long before I was pushed up against the nearest wall with his hands at my throat.

"Look," he spat. "I don't want you here. I don't need you here. You're nothing but a worthless, disgusting piece of shit and all I want right now is for you to shut the fuck up and stay out of my fucking business."

"Wow." I mocked. "Three complete sentences."

He snarled and threw me to the ground.

It didn't hurt. Not that much…

And I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me with a cut down pride.

He stood very still and I pushed myself off the ground with a smirk.

"Alright, Uchiha." I said. "Rules say that I can't fight back with a paying customer. But since you're not…" I cracked my knuckles and stood up straight. "Don't think I don't have a history either."

I took a step, ready to crouch like an animal about to pounce but just then- right when my muscles screamed to be let go- I stopped and an image of a rotting corpse with its eye hanging from its socket threw itself in my mind's eye and I stumbled back like an idiot.  
I was capable of ripping this man apart with my bare hands if I wanted to but… The next image was that of the crying boy.  
The boy had stopped me and stayed my hand.  
His mouth formed a name…I mirrored the action.

"What?"

I snapped out of it.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

I blinked… I was…still on the ground? But I had…

"You just said my name- what do you want?"

No. I hadn't… Right?

I shook my head and pushed myself off the ground slowly.

What happened?

"Sorry." I said barely above a whisper. "Sorry."

I sat on my knees for a while and looked up at him with earnest eyes. "I'm sorry." But I didn't know why.

There was a silence and I knew he was probably questioning my apology as well. I looked away and fiddled with my fingers.

"I know you don't have a locking jaw…"

And the tension was cut, but my confusion was thicker than ever.

--

"So were you and Naruto like…really close friends or something?" I asked sitting on the edge of his bed, holding my feet together in a sitting position similar to the butterfly stretch. He was seated a good distance away on the same bed just the opposite corner.

I was only up here because he didn't want to risk anyone else he knew seeing me now.

Wasn't that special?

He looked off to the side. "No."

I was surprised he was going to talk to me, but hey it was a start.

"We were more like…potential lovers."

"Oh." I nodded then grinned. "What happened? He didn't want to part his legs for you?"

He glared at me for a moment before looking back to the ground and sighing a little. "He disappeared."

I quieted. "My brother took him away from me and sold him to Madara two years ago. I didn't find out until two weeks ago when my brother found out I even knew the boy." He explained and suddenly I felt bad for the raven.

"We never had anybody by the name of Naruto where I work." I said, knowing I'd be killing any sort of hope he had. "And the only blonde we've got is Deidei and I highly doubt it's him you're after. He's only got one eye, you know and no one's ever bought him for more than a week."

"I don't care about anyone else." Sasuke said, basically telling me he didn't want to hear about my life style.

I sighed. "Madara could have sold him off to someone, you know? Two years is enough to get that done over night."

He stayed quiet. Listening maybe, but definitely thinking. "And sometimes we get name changes." I offered. "Madara-san'll change appearances too if he feels it'll help the sells more."

I watched Sasuke's hands ball into fists.

He didn't want to hear what we did. Didn't want to know what might've happened to his Naruto; hearing that strangers got to fill his golden boy up with themselves a hundred times over until he screamed… Didn't need to know…just needed to save him from it all. How lucky…

"I wish there was someone like you out there looking for me." I said quietly but I could tell he heard me from the way he so quickly turned to look at me just then.

"I mean you seem extremely determined to find him."

"I promised I'd save him." Sasuke answered and I shut myself up.

I didn't have anyone out there looking for me. I was desired…but not in the way I wanted or needed. Just the way I deserved to be.

We both fell into a silence similar to that of sleeping people.

"I bet he's got a lot of faith in you." I muttered.

I'd put mine in him anyway.

"You think…maybe…" I nibbled on my bottom lip. "If you can't find him…you can settle for saving me instead?"

He looked at me as I looked at him for a long and hard five minutes.

He didn't answer me.

I didn't and couldn't blame him for that.

--

After my little episode, I wasn't sure if I was actually saying or doing the things I thought I was so every so often…I'd check.

I touched the light bulb of a lamp that had been on for several hours with my wrist, burned myself and said ouch… then checked if the burn was still there five minutes afterwards…then went and asked Sasuke if he could see it, which he could so I walked off. When he came back I asked if it was still there and he had this weird but confused face and simply said, "Yes, Kyuubi, you've still proven you're an idiot by burning yourself."

I tired the 'Hn' but I didn't like the feel of it.

It sounded more like a groan anyway so I settled for that instead.

Later (about twenty minutes or so) I told Sasuke that I never got to watch t.v. much and asked if he could take me to the movies, and then he told me no.  
So I made sure that I even asked about four more times and by the fifth try he yelled that he wasn't ever going to the theatre again because of a bad experience with the popcorn and some pervert next to him.  
I blinked and then proceeded to laugh… And just kept reminding him about it later.

Quite frankly, it was plain to see that the man was getting rather upset with me.

So I stopped with my experimenting, but that didn't mean I wasn't worried about it.

"Sasuke," I started to say but he quickly cut me off.

"For the umpteenth time! Yes, I see the burn! No, we're not going to the movies! And don't you bring up that old man again!"

I scoffed. "I just wanted to know the time."

"We still have five hours." Sasuke answered but I smirked and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"That's not what I was asking." I chuckled. "But it's nice to know that you care enough to dread the last hours with me."

Though I knew very well that's not why he was keeping the time. He was just waiting to get rid of me.

--

"Why'd you say that we met at a café?" Sasuke asked me nearly out of the blue.

Really, I was just flipping through some old magazines I found in one of the back rooms. Most had been porn's but what did I care? I didn't need to see any one of those so I settled for grabbing the lot to look at 'em all later. Haha!

I glanced up from my current zine and thought back on what he was talking about. When it struck me, I shrugged.

"First thing I thought of. Why?" I asked curious.

"Naruto and I met that way…sort of." He said and I felt that churn in my stomach begin once more.

"Oh." I managed. "Well that's pretty neat. Talk about hitting the nail on the head. Sorry though. I didn't know." I went back to my viewing.

"That one in the corner is him."

"Hm?" I looked back up at him and he leaned over the back of the couch where I was sitting and placed a pale, cold finger on the picture on the contents page of a blonde haired boy about sixteen with blue eyes.

I turned my head a tiny smidge to get the angle of his face.

He wasn't bad looking but I didn't find him to be in my taste.

"He used to be a porn star?" I asked, interested.

He nodded and brought his hand back to him.

This news brought some hope to me. Because if he could fall for someone who was in a category close to mine then he could certainly swing in my direction.

"Do you work for the police station here?" I asked, looking over my shoulder and folding the magazine in my lap. He shook his head and his eyes looked distant for second.

"My father used to."

My mouth formed an 'o' but that was it. I didn't know what to say.

"So you've got connections." I concluded and he didn't dignify my guess with an answer so I just assumed my assumption correct. "What were the papers?"

"Naruto's history." He stated simply. I nodded at this, not sure what I could say, but me and my mouth always found something to do. But it didn't have to this time. "Madara has to know something about him. He was in Naruto's life before. Worked the same business that you're in right now. So he has to. He just has to."

The raven's determination matched mine and so I smiled when I turned away from his view. It was too bad for Naruto that I now wanted this love struck raven all to myself. God, truly forsake me the day I can't win him over. I had eight days to complete my self governed mission and only eight precious hours to get it done… Eight hours never did appear so significant.

Like…Damn.

--

_**End Chapter Two!**_

Ugh! Took forever…. Please review. Let me know I'm doing okay here yo


End file.
